iBelly Dance
by Half-elf
Summary: It's the summer before senior year and Mrs. Benson is looking for something to make Freddie's leaving for college easier. But it's when she drags Carly and Sam into it that things get interesting.


AN: Hello everyone. Welcome to my first iCarly fanfic.

Okay, first things first. This story starts in the summer before their senior year and continues on from there. At the end they are all 18.

Second, I haven't seen many iCarly episodes so forgive me for any discrepancies in their personalities. The first one I saw just happened to be "iKiss" so I just can't help being a Sam/Freddie shipper. Oh well.

Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters therein and I am not making a profit from this story.

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

"Please, Carly, it would mean so much to me." Carly shifted her weight from foot to foot, not entirely comfortable with the situation. Mrs. Benson was calling in a favor.

The summer before senior year had started and she was getting anxious about what she would do when Freddie left for college. She decided it was time to get her "groove back" (her exact words). Browsing through a continuing education brochure gave her the answer she was looking for.

"It would be so much fun and I only ask for you to come with me for the first few classes." Mrs. Benson sent her a brief smile. "There's just really no one else I can ask."

Carly sighed and gave a resigned smile. "Sure. I'll go with you."

Mrs. Benson smiled widely. "Thank you, Carly." She turned to leave the Shay apartment. "I will pick you up Tuesday at 7:00, class starts at 7:30. Dress comfortably." The door closed behind her.

Carly shook her head. "Belly dancing…?" She furrowed her brow in thought. "I wonder what Sam's doing."

O.o.o.o.o.O

"No. No way." Sam and Carly walked down the hallway to the Shay apartment. "I am not going to a class to learn how to shake my butt in some kinda hoochie dance."

"Oh!" Both young women looked up to see Mrs. Benson coming towards them on her way to work. "Oh, Sam, it's not some 'hoochie dance.' There's so much more to it."

Sam snorted. "Right. I know what I've seen on TV, a whole bunch of bimbos shaking their butts for some sleazy guys. Not my thing."

Mrs. Benson smiled softly. "Don't you know you can't believe everything on TV? Yes it can be very sexual but it can also display strength and the confidence of being a woman or it can express the joy one has in life. You dance however you want. You control what the dance says."

Sam rolled her eyes, not believing a word of the speech, but Carly's puppy dog eyes were another matter. Her friend silently begged for her to come and Sam couldn't say no… but she could let everyone know how unhappy she was. "Fine." She growled out. "But you own me ham… and don't tell Fredward."

Carly smiled and Mrs. Benson reminded them she'd see them Tuesday at seven before she continued on her way to work. Sam grimaced but followed Carly into the apartment. "I guess it won't be that terrible," she said glumly. "It'll only be a couple of nights after all."

O.o.o.o.o.O

Tuesday night found Sam glaring at the group of giggling girls across the room. She turned to Carly angrily. "See! This is why I didn't want to come."

Carly held up a hand. "Just relax and ignore them." Another wave of giggles erupted from the other side of the room. "As difficult as that may be." Sam growled but kept away from the other women.

Soon after, the door opened and the teacher walked in. Surprisingly, she wasn't the big breasted blonde bimbo Sam had been expecting. The woman was short, with normal sized breasts and waist. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her equally dark eyes flicked around the group. Her easy smile and t-shirt that stated "Bite Me" in large letters made Sam like her right off.

"Okay class, I'm Melissa." Her voice was smooth and friendly. "Welcome to belly dance. If you're here to learn how to seduce potential boyfriends… you are going to be disappointed." The gigglers frowned, Sam smirked. "What I teach imparts strength, grace and confidence." She pulled the shirt over her head to reveal the plain sports bra underneath and smirked. "You will also learn how to be comfortable with your own body."

Moving into the center of the room she demonstrated a belly roll and a chest roll. There were some nervous glances tossed around. "Some of the moves are difficult to learn but if you stick with it you'll do fine. But, above all, have fun. Nothing is worth doing if you don't enjoy doing it. Learn to laugh at yourself and relax. Now, let's get started."

Reaching into the bag she brought in with her, she handed out coin scarves which everyone tied around their waists. The first moves she taught them were simple hip and arm movements. When they got the hang of that she turned on the music.

Sam loved it. While not her usual style, she loved the rhythm, the beat, the dizzying rush of the music combined with her movements. It left her flushed, happy, and disappointed when the class was over. She was silent on the way home.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Carly only went to the first two classes before she decided to tell Mrs. Benson she wouldn't be going anymore. Mrs. Benson smiled and thanked her for going with her the first few nights. So when she made her way to the car Tuesday night she was surprised to find Sam leaning against it. "What are you doing here Sam?"

Pushing off the car, Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Class is tonight, right? Here I am." When Mrs. Benson still looked at her oddly she smirked. "What can I say? It's kinda fun."

So this started a routine for both of them. Every Tuesday and Thursday night, Sam would meet Mrs. Benson by her car, they'd leave together, go to class and then Mrs. Benson would drop Sam off where ever she was staying.

At first the trips were silent except for a few, general questions from Mrs. Benson and one word responses from Sam. But, eventually, they actually began talking to each other. It started off being only about class, what they had done or what they'd like to learn. But soon the number of topics grew. Mrs. Benson began to know the riotous blonde and Sam began to think that maybe, just maybe, Mrs. B wasn't as crazy as she thought.

One night, Mrs. Benson asked Sam if she was hungry. Laughing at the resounding "Yeah!" they stopped at a local diner. Another ritual was born. Every Tuesday and Thursday night you could find them at one table or other, Sam with meat of some kind and perhaps a few veggies (at Mrs. Benson's insistence) and Mrs. B with a cup of tea.

Seemingly all too soon though, class ended and they found themselves for the last time at the diner.

With a sigh Mrs. Benson lowered her tea cup and looked at the young woman across from her who was picking at her burger and fries. "You know, Melissa talked to me before we left tonight."

"Yeah," came the glum reply. "What did she have to say?"

Mrs. Benson smiled. "She wanted to let us know about an independent group that meets Monday nights. That is, of course, if you're interested…" She trailed off, not quite certain of the blonde's response, but needn't have worried.

"That's great!" Smiling widely, Sam was suddenly showing more interest in her food. "You're going, right?" She asked around a mouthful of fries.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." The admonition lacked any heat though as she smiled at her. "But, yes, I do plan on going. I take it from your response that you'd like to come?"

"Sure." She licked the catsup off her lips. "This has actually been a lot of fun, Mrs. B." There was a mischievous glint to her eyes. "You're still not allowed to tell Freddie though."

Mrs. Benson laughed.

O.o.o.o.o.O

The independent group was much more fun for Sam. She knew the basic moves now and she was comfortable enough to make them her own. So she created her own dances and preformed them for the group, refining them every chance she got. This thing she started only as a favor to Carly became something she truly loved. Even after Mrs. Benson stopped coming because she started dating, Sam continued.

When she danced, she gave herself over to it completely; she became lost in the movements. Sam danced like she did everything else; with boundless energy and strength.

This carried on into senior year and when she turned eighteen she was offered a job. She took it. Sam had a job and not just any job, a job she was actually excited about.

On top of that, she got to watch Carly's face when she told her. It was priceless. Her face was blank with shock then she started to sputter in surprise. "Y-you… work… Sam…w-w… work… huh?"

Sam couldn't help herself; she broke down laughing on the floor. By the time she recovered, Carly had regained control of her brain. Sam sat up and tugged her friend down next to her. "I'm serious you know."

Carly nodded mutely. After a while she regained her power of speech. "And you really like this?" Sam nodded. Carly took a deep breath and smiled. "Then I'm behind you."

Sam smiled widely. "I'm really excited about this, you know. And it'll only be weekends really. Maybe one night a week if they need me." She gave Carly a glare. "Same rules apply as before."

Holding up her hands in a warding gesture, Carly smiled. "Okay, okay. No telling Freddie. Got it."

O.o.o.o.o.O

And so a few months pass and things go on as normal. Freddie wonders where Sam is on the weekends but Carly just shrugs and changes the subject. Which is more than what Sam gives him. She just ignores the question.

It's a Wednesday night when things change. Carly and Freddie were in the iCarly studio, waiting on Sam to begin rehearsal, when Carly's phone chirped. She dug it out of her pocket and frowned. "It's Sam." Her from deepened when she read the text.

_CLLD IN 2 WK. CYL_

"Work?!"

Carly spun around, startled by Freddie's shout. She smacked his arm. "Don't sneak up on me!"

He barely noticed the hit. "Since when does Sam work?"

She looked uncomfortable. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She was looking at anything but him.

"Carly?" His voice was stern. "Since when has Sam been working?"

She made a noise like a cross between a cough and a laugh. "Um… well… a while I guess. You want some juice? I'd love some juice. Let's get some juice." She spun around and tried to flee the room but he grabbed her wrist.

Freddie was determined to get to the bottom of things. "Where's she working?"

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. His eyes narrowed into a glare. 'He's gotten better at that,' she thought absently. Too bad she lacked Sam's abilities. "You know, just someplace." His glare intensified. "What?" He crossed his arms, adding to the intimidation factor.

She turned her back on him but it did little good, she could almost feel his eyes boring into her. "Fine!" She spun back and threw up her arms. "She's working at a restaurant."

His jaw dropped. "A restaurant? Doing what?"

Carly shut her mouth.

He looked thoughtful. "In the kitchen?"

Carly had to crack a smile at that. "No."

"Waitress?"

She gulped. "Not really."

Freddie pushed harder. "Then what?" Carly mumbled something incoherently. "What?"

Carly looked resigned. She had never understood why she couldn't tell Freddie from the beginning but Sam had insisted. "She's dancing."

He froze. "Jesus Christ. She's a stripper?!"

"What! No! No! God no!" She took a deep breath. "It's at this Middle Eastern place."

Freddie was way past curious now. "What place?"

She shook her head. "Un-uh, no way. She'd kill me if I told you." He shot her a pleading look but she stood firm. "Sorry, but I enjoy breathing too much."

He shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "Fine." Shutting down the computer he made sure to avoid her gaze. "Why don't we do this tomorrow when Sam's here?" Looking up, he sent her an innocent smile. "It'd make more sense."

"I guess…" She was skeptical but willing to let it go. "So what do you want to do instead?" She was surprised when he started to gather up his stuff.

"Got a project I have to do more work on. I should be able to finish it tonight now." Slinging his bag over his shoulder he smirked at her. "See ya later." And with that he was out the door and over at his place as quickly as possible.

Flinging his bag carelessly on his bed, he sat in front of his computer and brought up a search screen. A few quick commands later and he had a list of Middle Eastern restaurants in the area. A few commands after that and he had the only one that offered live entertainment. Smiling, he grabbed his keys, left a note for his mom, and ran out the door.

It was a nice place, not too fancy or stuffy; comfortable, homey almost. Small tables lit by candle light surrounded a cleared area in the center of the room. He asked for one of the tables in the back corner and ordered some of the fragrant dishes. He had just sat back to relax when the lights dimmed and the dancers were introduced.

Four women moved into the area in the center of the room; three blondes and one brunette. They all walked with confidence and grace but Freddie's eyes gravitated to one woman in particular.

Her skirt was made from scarves of different colors that revealed just as much as they hid, a belt of coins lied low on her hips, and tiny bells jingled on her ankles and wrists. Her short top allowed for tantalizing glimpses of cleavage but didn't come off as slutty, it also showed off her fair skin and flat stomach. A veil covered her nose and mouth, obscuring the full view of her face, but it made her darkly lined eyes stand out even more. Her hair was unadorned, left to hang in golden waves down her back.

Freddie was stunned.

"Sam…" Her name was a whisper on his lips then he shook his head. 'It can't be her.'

The she started to move.

Each move she made was filled with energy and strength… and joy. Even without being able to see her mouth he new she was smiling. It was in the way her eyes glowed. There was no doubt that this woman was Sam.

Her toned muscles coiled and relaxed as she gracefully moved across the floor. When she swayed her hair flowed around her shoulders. When she circled her hips the scarves moved, allowing him to glimpse flashes of creamy skin. Her entire body seemed to hum with energy. The other dances may have been prettier but she was captivating.

So captivating that he didn't notice the waiter next to him although he had tried to get his attention repeatedly before smiling and waiting until the dance had finished. When the final notes played, Freddie looked over in surprise at him.

The waiter indicated Sam with a nod of the head. "Scheherazade. She is one of our finest dancers." Freddie only nodded. The waiter went on. "Do you know who Scheherazade was?" He shook his head no. "She is a character from 1001 Arabian Nights. A weaver of tales, she married the Sultan even though he had promised that his bride would be beheaded come dawn. She willingly went to protect the other women of the city. The tales she wove not only saved her life they also healed the Sultan's heart from his first wife's betrayal. She was a wonderful woman; smart, strong, and brave.

Freddie only nodded, still mostly transfixed by Sam. The waiter groaned inwardly. 'Great. Either a potential stalker or a hormone crazed boy.' He sighed.

Before the waiter could decide whether or not to call the manager, Freddie shook himself aware. He licked his lips and his eyes flicked to the waiter before returning to the woman he thought was Sam. "Can I ask her name, her real name?"

The waiter's eyes narrowed but his smile remained polite. "I'm sorry, but all our dancers are only addressed by their stage names here."

Freddie licked his lips again. "But… you see… I know she's my friend. At least, I'm mostly sure. I mean, I've never seen her do anything like this but I just _know_ it's her. You know?" He turned back to the dancers. "That just can't be Sam, can it?"

The waiter looked at him closely before moving to the other tables. He returned as the dancers began to weave through the tables.

Freddie's eyes grew wide and he uttered a heart-felt curse before disappearing beneath the table.

The waiter blinked. "Um, sir?"

Freddie looked up pleadingly at the waiter. "If she sees me I'm dead. She'd kill me if she found out I knew."

The waiter winced in sympathy, having been on the receiving end of Sam's punches before. "I'll let you know when it's safe."

Freddie threw him a grateful look. "Thanks."

A short while later the waiter signaled him up. Reaching out he shook his hand. "You must be Freddie."

He looked at the waiter in surprise. "How'd you…"

The waiter smiled. "Sam's said much about you and Carly. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Freddie blinked owlishly. "She's talked about me?"

The waiter's smile grew larger. "Oh yes. But let me suggest you leave before she returns. It will be safer for all involved I think." With a chuckle and a nod, Freddie paid, with a generous tip, and headed out as quickly as possible.

Right outside his apartment door, Carly stopped him. Leaning forward, she inhaled the scent of Middle Eastern spices. "You didn't?!" He only smiled sheepishly. Her hand came up to rub her forehead as she groaned, "Freddie."

"I had to see." His tone made her pause. "And she was… she was amazing."

Carly thought quickly, the opportunity was too good to pass up. "How did you know which one she was? There should've been a few blondes on tonight."

He shrugged, lost in thought. "Knew the moment she came out. The way she danced… it was just so Sam." He trailed off, deep in thought.

Carly pushed further. "What do you mean?"

Without thinking, Freddie answered. "It was all strength and energy mixed with that graceful way she moves when she…" Suddenly he realized what he was saying and blushed a deep red. "Never mind, just forget about it." The blush deepened when Carly just smirked. He mumbled, "'Night," before leaving her in the hallway, smiling widely.

O.o.o.o.o.O

Carly was surprised when the explosion between her friends didn't happen. She had half expected him to start in on Sam the very next day but he didn't. Not only that, but he also seemed to be… well, nicer wasn't exactly the word she would use but it was close. Oh, he still argued with Sam, Carly didn't doubt that they always would, but he hadn't made one comment about her not being feminine or about her physique. And their arguments, when watched closely as she was doing now, seemed more banter like than before. Dare she say, almost flirty.

And Sam, Carly was surprised to discover, glanced at Freddie much more than before. She, too, had picked up on his slight change and Carly could tell her friend was intrigued to say the least.

Then there were the brushes, those casual touches that people who are really close do. Carly never realized how often her two friends did those. Finger brushes when they passed things to one another. Shoulder brushes when they sat next to each other. She'd even seen Sam brush her hand against his shoulder when she walked past him.

Carly also noticed how easily the two communicated, most often without words. They had always been good with the 'you are so dead' looks but now she noticed more. There were eye rolls in class that would make the other chuckle. A cocked eyebrow could mean anything from a challenge to a quiet 'congratulations' on a job well done. She'd once seen Sam just look at Freddie who rolled his eyes before getting her some ham. His thanks was an eyebrow wiggle from Sam.

She couldn't believe she'd missed this for so long.

She couldn't believe _they_ missed it for so long.

When she walked into the studio a few weeks later she grinned widely. Freddie sat on one of the bean bags, 1001 Arabian Nights open in front of him. 'Looks like something is about to change.' Smiling she moved to the door, knowing Sam was on her way up in the elevator.

The bell dinged and Sam stepped out. Glancing around the room, she plopped down on the bean bag next to Freddie. "'Sup." He only nodded in reply. "Whatcha readin'?" She glanced at the cover and froze. Looking up she caught his knowing smirk and flushed.

He cleared his throat. "It's a good book. I especially liked Scheherazade. She's a good character. Really great." She stiffened and he winced. 'Real smooth Freddie, real smooth.'

She jerked to her feet, glaring down at him. "How long?"

He swallowed nervously and got to his feet beside her. "A few weeks." Her fists clenched so he hurried on. "I thought you were great. Amazing really."

Sam looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

His bright smile calmed her even more. "Yeah. You were awesome, the best one there."

Laughing, she punched him lightly on the arm and sat down. "Yeah right. I happen to know those other girls can dance rings around me."

He sat next to her. "Trust me, I couldn't take my eyes off you." He couldn't stop the words from popping out so he mentally scolded himself while bracing for impact. But all she did was blush. His smile brightened. "You know, I'd really like to see it again."

She smiled.

"Maybe a private performance?" He hoped like hell that he wasn't pushing her too far but he was serious.

Her smile lit up the room and her shining eyes captured his. With a slug to his shoulder she said in a voice that made him shiver… for different reasons than normal. "I'll think about it, Benson."

O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.O

AN: That's it then. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought.


End file.
